Human
by avataylor1
Summary: The lovely Ava Taylor does not approve of her lover Balem's order to capture Jupiter Jones. She believes he only wishes to sweep the Queen of Earth off her feet. Balem reassures her thoughts are only paranoia and that he intends to kill the girl.
1. Chapter 1

I closed my eyes, thinking about how Balem had placed the bounty on the girl, Jupiter Jones, of Earth. Did he secretly love her or something? Why was she so important to him that he wanted her?

These questions burned in my head as I turned from the bathroom mirror. I loved Balem with all of my heart, I truly did. His foul temper was what kept us fighting all the time.

My train of thought was broken as I heard Balem clear his throat. "What's wrong now, my love?" He asked in his soft voice, coming up behind me in the bathroom. "Come, let's go back to bed. You make much better company there." He smiled slyly in the mirror. His breath was hot as he pressed his mouth against my ear, trailing kisses down my neck.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed, angrily wringing from his grasp around my shoulders and neck. He tried to grab my hand but I pulled away again and Balem sighed. "What is this about? Ava, why are you like this?"

I shot him a cold glare. "You know goddamn well what this is about."

Balem actually looked hurt. "No, I do not, my love. You must tell me."

"You can't lie about this, Balem. That goddamn bitch that you want to fuck with. Jupiter Jones of Earth!" I shouted. "Did you honestly believe I wouldn't find out? Are you in love with her?"

He turned away from me, sighing deeply. "No, it's quite the opposite actually, my love."

"Then what is it, Balem? Why have you placed a bounty on her? Why is she so important to you?" I demanded.

Balem sighed again. "She's meant to rule Earth, my darling. I want Earth, I'll do anything to get it and she stands in my way."

"Are you going to kill her?" I asked coyly.

He shrugged. "If she doesn't allow me to rule Earth, I may have to."

"Balem, you can't…" I trailed off.

Balem suddenly cupped my cheek. "Forget her. I love you. Come to bed with me."

A wild smirk playing on his lips, Balem stripped my long flowing blue gown until I was naked, and I undressed him as well.

Balem wasted no time in pushing his cock inside me. I howled in pleasure as he shot his beautiful seed into me. He arched his back above me as we climaxed.

Balem exited his cock from my pussy, sighing with relish. He quickly locked lips with me and stuck his tongue in my mouth, touching my teeth and the roof of my mouth. Our tongues danced rhythmically for a few minutes.

We then pulled apart for air, gasping breathlessly.

"You are nothing short of spectacular, my love." Balem said, inhaling sharply.

My lilac scent flooded his lungs and he sighed out delightfully. "You smell so sweet. I could breathe you in forever."

"I love you, Balem." I said gently. "I'm so sorry that I thought-"

Balem placed a finger to my lips. "You didn't know everything, my love. Don't be so hard on yourself."

He drew in another deep breath of my fragrance, the luscious aroma overwhelming his lungs once again. He reluctantly exhaled, savoring the embellishment which had somewhat sojourned in his lungs.

"I love you, Ava. Remember that." Balem's velvety voice whispered in my ear as I finally drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Balem whispered sweet nothings in my ear until I fell asleep. The next morning was lovely.

I smiled at the illuminated sunlight hologram streaming into the bedroom.

Of course he had already left on business to watch yet another harvested planet.

The room was covered in roses and various different flowers of all known creation.

"I am here, my lady Ava." The female computer voice told me. It was a servant to attend to my every waking desire.

I groaned. I hated my Earth name. Avalon. I preferred Ava. That was what Balem called me and I liked it purely for that cause.

"I have news of Lord Abrasax, my lady." The computer stated.

I rolled my eyes. Get on with it…

"The target Jupiter Jones has been captured by Lord Titus Abrasax. She is to marry him…"

"Not Titus. I don't want to hear news of him." I said annoyed.

"But wait…"

I suddenly whirled around. "He's marrying who?"

I have to warn Balem. Titus is only marrying her so he can have Earth.

"I'm sure he already knows my dear." The computer told me.


	3. Chapter 3

Balem turned to face me from the horrifying sight of the planet being harvested in the background. "Why would you come all the way out here to tell me something?"

"Because it's imperative. It couldn't wait." I protested.

"And just what is this imperative piece of information that cannot wait, Ava?" He stresses the word "imperative" ever so slightly, his voice a usual whisper, as always.

Balem approached me slowly, almost in a predatory, stalking manner. "Please do enlighten me."

He smiled, that twisted, sinister smile that I loved so much about him. Like he's up to no good.

"But you're missing this harvest…" My voice trailed off.

Balem sighed. "I've seen it many times now, Ava. The destructions of several thousands of worlds. They make it possible for our continued prosperity and existence. I'm not missing anything."

"I love you." I said sincerely.

"Tell me. What is it you wish to speak of?" The smile continued to play on his lips.

"It's about your brother, Titus." I said mockingly. I hated his brother with an absolute passion.

Balem let out a disappointing sigh. "What has he done now?"

His smile faded as the muffled screams of the people below us alarmed me only scarcely. "Are you perfectly sure this is alright with you? You've never been this uncomfortable in my presence during a harvest before, Ava."

"I'm fine. I know what you do and it doesn't affect me in the ways that you believe it does. I came to warn you about Titus. He's marrying Jupiter Jones to make your inheritance void as the first primary. He's overriding you. Don't you understand?!" I was inconsolable.

"I see." Balem said quietly, folding his fingers underneath his chin thoughtfully. "You interrupted the harvest to tell me this?"

"Yes. It's crazy. I never thought he would marry your sworn enemy to take control like this." I said urgently. "He must be stopped."

"Ava…" Balem said slowly, deliberately. "I know. I've known a long time Titus was trying to take control. Mr. Night informed me of his quite sudden union with Jupiter."


	4. Chapter 4

"You-you knew?" I stammered, my voice crackling. "If I had known that, I wouldn't have intruded."

It was hard to focus now. Hard to even breathe with Balem's intense eyes fixed on mine.

"I don't know what to say…" I trailed off, unwilling to go on.

Balem smirked. "Ava, do not worry. There will be other harvests."

"But I-"

Balem cut me off. "I will have Mr. Night see that the arrangements are all made to return you to Orous."

"But what are you going to do about Titus?" I demanded, more concerned for him than me.

"This is pointless. You know I am in complete control of Abrasax Industries." Balem said, beginning to sound annoyed by my worry.

"You're not in control of Earth!" I screamed.

"I was beyond all rationality. "Jupiter is still in control of everything. She has Earth, not you or Titus!"

Balem sighed. "Ava, calm down." I felt his arms snake around my shoulders.

"Trust me…Ava. When have I given you a reason not to?"

"I don't know…" I turned and leaned into his chest. I could feel the cold metal of his long golden necklace against my head as I cried.

"Look at me."

I reluctantly obeyed his command. Those enduring but striking brown eyes took my breath away every time I made contact with them.

Balem's frustration seemed to lessen at the sight of my tear-stained face. "Everything is going to be fine. You know I won't let anyone hurt you. But you must believe that nothing can come between me and Earth."

He smiled at me and gently wiped away some stray tears with his thumb. "Dry your eyes, Ava. This harvesting is over and I must prepare for the next processed planet."

"Just promise me you'll be careful." I said, still a bit overwhelmed by all of the happenings around me. "I don't want to lose you, Balem. I love you."

"I know." He released me, the soft smile fixed upon his lips. "Now go. I will return to you when the work here is finished, my dear."

With that, Balem turned back to the terrifyingly beautiful sight of the planets regeneration process, which occurred after harvesting.

Mr. Night was behind me. The rat splice smiled, but I turned away from him in disgust. I made my way out of the observation chamber, trying not to think of how much I cared and loved Balem. But I knew nothing would take my mind off him.

I sighed inwardly, of course. This relationship was beginning to bring me much pain.


End file.
